¿Por qué no necesito más?
by Lady Laurelin 94
Summary: En su decimoctavo cumpleaños, Marron atraviesa una de las experiencias más increíbles de su vida. No era por su cercanía a la adultez o la fiesta sorpresa de sus "compañeros" de escuela. Residía en lo más sencillo del mundo: la unión de sus amigos y sus padres, quienes completaban su felicidad. Historia para el "Reto del Camino de la Serpiente" de Dragon Ball Fanfics.


Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, creador de este increíble anime. Esta historia va para _El Reto del Camino de la Serpiente DBFanfics_.

Personajes: Krillin, Dieciocho, Marron.

Valor: Felicidad.

* * *

 **¿POR QUÉ NO NECESITO MÁS?**

 **POV Marron:**

 _Querido diario:_

 _Lamento escribirte a tan altas horas de la noche. Creo que mis 18 años me tienen tan emocionada, que olvidé muchas cosas que suelo hacer. Por ejemplo, hoy quería llegar temprano a la escuela. Es la primera vez que me pasa, después de tantos meses… y esa ocasión fue porque apareció un muchacho bien simpático. Pero eso es lo de menos: éste ha sido uno de los días más extraños e increíbles de mi vida._

 _¿Por qué? En primer lugar, la escuela. No tengo demasiadas amistades allí, pero me insistieron que viniera puntual en la mañana, porque tenían una sorpresa para mí. Creo que a la gran mayoría le fascina sentirse parte de un grupo, y me incluyo… pero así como se gana, también se pierde. Mi anhelo de llegar pronto a clases, no me hizo percatarme del esfuerzo de mis padres, por mi cumpleaños._

 _Por la mirada de papá, supe que no había dormido. Y desde la cocina, salía un aroma delicioso, como el que sólo desprendía la comida de mamá. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo les tomó arreglar la sala, pero habían muchas decoraciones. Debí decirles algo, agradecerles el detalle que tuvieron conmigo… ¡y fui una idiota! Miré mi reloj y pasé de largo, sin desayunar. Me despedí de ellos a lo lejos, prometiéndoles que volvería temprano. Y si bien cumplí la última promesa, mi actitud no fue nada buena. ¿Pero en ese momento cómo iba a darme cuenta? ¡Marron tonta!_

 _Según como habíamos quedado, nos encontraríamos en la cuarta esquina a la izquierda de nuestra escuela. Me pareció extraño que la cita fuera en prendas comunes, siendo un día de clases…pero tampoco quería decepcionarlos. ¿En qué había resultado? ¡Nunca iríamos a clases! El grupo me saludó por mi cumpleaños y me contó el verdadero plan: ¡una fiesta, en casa de la muchacha más popular de la escuela! ¡Jamás pensé que se tomarían el tiempo de organizarme algo! No pude evitar alegrarme, y a la vez me invadió una sensación de pena: mis papás. Ellos también habían hecho algo en casa, y sin querer les mentí sobre la escuela. No sabía qué hacer, pero las risas de los demás chicos me devolvieron a la realidad y decidí seguirlos._

 _No es que jamás haya ido a reuniones. En casa de la tía Bulma, siempre hay dos o tres por cada mes, y todos sus amigos nos acompañaban. Trunks, Goten, Mai, Pan y Bura: ellos siempre me hacían sentir cómoda. Era algo que no hallaba aquí, por más que lo intentara. Papá siempre me dijo que fuera cortés con la gente: podía conversar con las chicas, pero ellas estaban más concentradas en los últimos trajes de moda o el actor más famoso de la película de primavera. ¿Y yo? Bueno, sólo les seguí la corriente._

 _¿Para qué negar? La casa de la chica popular era muy hermosa, por dentro y por fuera. Más grande que la mía y la de la tía Milk… pero como un apartamento, al lado de Corporación Cápsula. Sus padres me recibieron muy bien, me desearon las mejores cosas para este año, fui con todo el grupo a la amplia terraza; y aunque había calidez de hogar, me sentí una completa desconocida. Era mi cumpleaños y parecía que celebraban por todo y para todos, menos por mí._

 _Mamá ya habría hecho algo al respecto. Nunca le ha gustado sentirse excluida, y mucho menos verme padecer de esa forma. Por muy ruda que parezca, es muy atenta y preocupada. Nos quiere mucho a papá y a mí, siempre dice que nosotros habíamos hecho de ella lo que es ahora. Fue en ese momento cuando extrañé bastante a los dos. ¿Un humano y una androide? ¡Sí! Una pareja muy extraña, que ha sabido entregarme su amor. Y a pesar de todo, su unión es uno de los tantos secretos que guardo celosamente de las demás personas. Porque jamás comprenderían ese mundo extraordinario en el que vivo._

 _Son mi razón de ser, las personas que cada día me obsequian su felicidad, por pequeña que fuera. Deseo tanto ser como ellos, cuando me vuelva adulta. Los defendería ante todo… ¡y digo lo último, porque acabo de hacerlo! La verdad, no sé qué rayos pasó por la cabeza del chico más musculoso del grupo, diciendo que mis padres eran extraños. ¡Todos lo son, de algún modo! Pero fue su tono y las risas burlonas de las chicas, que llegaron al límite de mi paciencia. Me retiré, fingiendo un apenado bochorno, y aproveché el vacío de los corredores para irme de la casa. ¿Si lo habrán notado? Para nada, ellos prefieren hablar con sus copas de vino y bailar esas canciones tan ridículas._

 _Conocía el camino de regreso. Por suerte, llevaba dinero para tomar un taxi que me llevara a casa… y de pronto, sentí temor de entrar, por la forma cómo los dejé en la mañana. Con un fuerte respiro, reuní todo mi valor. ¡Soy la hija de grandes luchadores, no puedo esconderme como una niña! Toqué el timbre y mamá me recibió: ¡a que no imaginas que me lancé a sus brazos, llorando y pidiendo disculpas por mi locura en la mañana! Papá quedó tan desconcertado como ella: creo que no tomaron mi salida como algo malo, y trataron de calmarme. Les conté lo que sucedió y lejos de escuchar reproches, me apoyaron como sólo los padres saben hacerlo._

 _El aroma de la mañana volvió a invadirme y descubrí que mamá había preparado un platillo nuevo, totalmente exclusivo para mí. ¡Había hecho su gran esfuerzo, y le salió muy bien! Papá trajo el micrófono y lo conectó con el estéreo, entonando una que otra canción: ¡nos dio tanta risa! ¡No era bueno cantando, pero sus locuras me hacían olvidar cualquier tristeza!_

 _Y por si eso no bastaba, llegaron a casa todos nuestros amigos, con sus saludos y obsequios. Incluso mi tío Diecisiete había pasado un rato, para luego marcharse; pero lo entiendo, tiene mucho trabajo. Mis mejores amigos se sentaron a mi costado, cantando con sus familias la canción del cumpleaños, alrededor de una torta de castañas hecha por mamá. ¡Realmente no me esperaba tantas sorpresas! ¡No recordaba una reunión tan memorable!_

 _Mientras apagaba el fuego de las velas, cayeron las lágrimas que no pude contener. ¡Me sentía emocionada! No hay palabras para describir ese sentimiento, porque superaba todo lo material. Aquello que no necesito para ser feliz. Y lo sé, porque todos están aquí: las personas más importantes de mi vida, especialmente mis padres. Con ellos a mi lado, mis años tendrán mucho más sentido._

* * *

 **N.A.:**

¡Qué tal! Ahora que me doy cuenta, soy una chica de one – shots XD, pero no haré un drama :3 valen para retomar la costumbre de escribir que había perdido las semanas anteriores. Y bueno, recordando que todavía debo retos para "Dragon Ball Fanfics", quería continuar la antología del "Camino de la Serpiente".

Siento debilidad por muchas familias de este fandom… pero una de las más "normales" son la de Krillin, Dieciocho y Marron. Me gusta bastante esa "humanidad" que intentan imprimirle a cada episodio de su vida, junto con su calidez de hogar. En esta ocasión, veremos una faceta más de su relación familiar, pero desde la perspectiva de Marron… ¡y es la primera vez que escribo sobre ella! Vamos a ver qué tal me ha salido XD… así que, **Silvin** , te toca leerlo 3

¡Espero que les guste mucho! ¡Hasta un próximo capítulo o fic! :3


End file.
